List of PMVs and PMV creators
PMV is an abbreviation for Pony Music Video. It is any fanmade music video that uses pony related animation whether it be custom-made or from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The music used does not necessarily have to be pony related. In many cases, PMVs consist of mash-ups of scenes from the show played to commercial songs, i.e. songs that are made by famous musicians/bands. PMV creators *BronyDanceParty *AnimatedJames *JanAnimations *MadameLeFlour *PMVMusicStudios * OfficialPMVMusicVideo * Kaciekk (Creator of the project Linkin Pony) * Mlp Lights * Mordecai Mapper * Red Card List of PMVs played to commercial songs The following is a list of PMVs played to commercial songs arranged in no particular order. Follow the links to see them. (Song title - artist) *Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Mandelgroove - Blue Man Group (Video created by AdamMasterArt titled as "Mandelpony") *Beat It - Apple Bloom & BlackGryph0n Cover (originally by Michael Jackson) *Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz *Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj *Through the Fire and Flames - DragonForce *B.Y.O.B. - System of a Down *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor *Shower - Becky G *Chandelier - Sia *Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson *Banga! Banga! - Austin Mahone *Learn to Fly - the Foo Fighters *Rock You Like a Hurricane - the Scorpions *For Whom the Bell Tolls - Metallica *Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin *Ballroom Blitz - Sweet *Paranoid - Black Sabbath *Sabotage - the Beastie Boys *Freebird - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Re-Education (Through Labor) - Rise Against *The Middle - Jimmy Eat World *Original Prankster - The Offspring *Hotel California - the Eagles (albeit shortened) *I Wanna Be Sedated - the Ramones *Mony Mony - Billy Idol *The Metal - Tenacious D *One - Metallica *Raining Blood - Slayer *I Love Rock and Roll - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold *Psychosocial - Slipknot *I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister *Monster - Paramore *Trapped Under Ice - Metallica *Overkill - Motörhead *One Way or Another - One Direction cover (originally by Blondie) *What I've Done - Linkin Park *Down with the Sickness - Disturbed *Knights of Cydonia - Muse *Cult of Personality (2007 Re-recording) - Living Colour *Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar *Barracuda - Heart *American Woman - Lenny Kravitz cover (originally by The Guess Who) *The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars *Paint It Black - The Rolling Stones *Creep - Radiohead *Aces High - Iron Maiden *Welcome Home (Sanitarium) - Metallica *Sweet Child o' Mine - Guns N' Roses *Freak on a Leash - KoЯn (albeit shortened) *When You Were Young - The Killers *Brainpower - Freezepop *Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz *This Day We Fight - Megadeth *Dammit - Blink 182 *Rockstar - Nickelback *Enter Sandman - Metallica *Kickstart My Heart - Mötley Crüe *Don't Fear the Reaper - Pierce The Veil cover (originally by Blue Öyster Cult) *Stricken - Disturbed *The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden (albiet in low resolution) *Bring Me to Life - Evanescence *Playing God - Paramore *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen *Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day *Master of Puppets - Metallica *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Holy Wars... The Punishment Due - Megadeth *The Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band *Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen *Working for the Weekend - Loverboy *Back in Black - AC/DC *Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz *Bleed It Out - Linkin Park *Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy *How You Remind Me - Nickleback *Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top *Savior - Rise Against *Pretty Fly (for a White Guy) - The Offspring *War Pigs - Black Sabbath *I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana *Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down *Fight Fire With Fire - Metallica *Come Sail Away - Styx *Here I Go Again - Whitesnake *Cherry Bomb - The Runaways *Carpal Tunnel of Love - Fall Out Boy (albeit in black and white) *Dance the Night Away - Van Halen *We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel *Bad Company - Bad Company *Get Up! - Korn ft. Skrillex *Hail Of The Apocalypse - Avatar *Buried In Forgotten Grounds - Heaven Shall Burn *Laichzeit - Rammstein *I'm Not Jesus - Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor *Walk Away From The Sun - Seether *Dead Bodies Everywhere - KoЯn *Take One Last Breath - Abandon All Ships *The Omen - Heaven Shall Burn *Chiron - All That Remains *Skyhunter - Dethklok *Cloud Connected - In Flames *Time Will Tell - The Browning *Go - Road *Dance Of Fate - Epica *Numb - Linkin Park *The Ecstasy of Gold - Metallica *To End The Rapture - Avenged Sevenfold *You Think You Know - Device *Take A Look Around - Limp Bizkit *Here To Stay - KoЯn *Farewell - Avantasia & Amanda Somerville *Indestructible - Disturbed *Rain Wizard - Black Stone Cherry *Sleep - Echelon *People = Sh*t - Slipknot *Visitation - Lamb Of God *Bounce - System of a Down *Estranged - Guns N' Roses *Angelic Deception - Across The Sun *Suffocating Under Words Of Sorrow (What Can I Do) - Bullet For My Valentine *Lose Yourself - Eminem *Everywhere I Go - Hollywood Undead *Monster - Static-X *Cold - Static-X *Get To The Gone - Static-X *Had Enough - Breaking Benjamin *Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin *I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin *Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park *It's My Life - Bon Jovi *Crush 40 - I Am All Of Me *This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars *Get Up Again - Flaw *Strange Deja Vu - Dream Theater *Lie To My Face - Carnifex *Head Like A Fool - Nine Inch Nails *We Shall Destroy - Amon Amarth *The Sound Of Truth - As I Lay Dying *What Can You Do - Tantrum Desire *In Flames You Burn - Dreamevil *Black Lodge - Anthrax *Institutionalized - Suicidal Tendencies *Sweating Bullets - Megadeth *The Memory Remains - Metallica *Sad But True - Metallica *Turn The Page - Metallica *The Unforgiven - Metallica *Hell Awaits - Slayer *Screaming Eagles - Sabaton *To Hell And Back - Sabaton *Get Up Again - Flaw *Multionational Corporations/ From Enslavement To Obliteration - Napalm Death *Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Ill Nino (originally by Smashing Pumpkins) *Proving Grounds - Attila *Counting On Me - KoRn *Across The Burning Surface - Disarmonia Mundi *Darkest Part - RED *Swallow My Pride - Soundgarden *Better Place - Saint Asonia *Tresspassing The Shores Of Your World - Heaven Shall Burn *F**k Everything - Suicide Silence *The Devil In I - Slipknot *Whoa! Shut It Down! - The Acacia Strain *Butchered - Dissimulator *Scream! - Misfits *Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi *Liar - KoRn *The Eyes - Ronnie James Dio *Everything I´ve Know - KoRn *Batata Frita - Tara Perdida *Blood, Death & Texas! - Agnostic Front *Sex Type Thing - Stone Temple Pilots *Beat It - Michael Jackson *DDevil - System Of A Down *Cruise (Remix) - Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly *My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy *Counting Stars - One Republic *Shake It Off - Taylor Swift *This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race - Fall Out Boy *This Is How We Roll - Florida Georgia Line ft. Luke Bryan *Birthday - Katy Perry *This Is How We Do - Katy Perry *Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5 *Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande ft. The Weekend *Ain't it Fun - Paramore *Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy *Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne *Boom Clap - Charlie XCX *Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon *Ex's & Oh's - Elle King *California Gurls - Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers *Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex *She's Country - Jason Aldean *Cowboy Casanova - Carrie Underwood *Footloose - Kenny Loggins *Butterfly - Smile.dk *Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins Other PMVs *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfdjangBvRU Reach for the Stars - Sonic Colors soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHHe6apBIYI Endless Possibilities - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNA_Gdjviqg Open Your Heart - Sonic Adventure soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1bT3gHpmPo With Me - Sonic and the Black Knight soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDX3EZizi1Y Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jl7RCW9Xyg Worthless - The Brave Little Toaster Soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRMbgS31Wx0 It Has To Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance soundtrack] *[https://youtu.be/-OXc2xXNK4c Dragon Soul - Dragon Ball Z Kai soundtrack] *[https://youtu.be/tc3-Sy40vX8 La Resistance - South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sj4yJ4MPYA Guren No Yumiya - Attack On Titan theme song] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJf-E9PD7sk You Say Run - My Hero Academia soundtrack] Category:Fan labor Category:Lists